


Silver Desserts

by SpicyRosePetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I update tags and stuff if I continue, I'll fix the title later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRosePetals/pseuds/SpicyRosePetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's life is great. He has a steady job, a nice place to live, a few close friends, and a cat to absolve all his his lonely thoughts. Sure, he works as a pediatric oncologist, but he manages to cope whenever he loses patient with the help of ice cream and shitty romcoms. Everything would have remained perfect the way it was if only his friend Oikawa were able to leave well enough alone. Unfortunately, that welcome pain in Suga's side got it in his head that helping Suga romance his attractive neighbor was a good thing, and now Suga's left with damage control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Desserts

“Suga hurry up, you’re taking too long!” Oikawa yells, shaking me from behind.  
I slip my keys and wallet into my pockets before turning to face him.  
“You’re so impatient.” I sigh, pulling on my light jacket.  
“You’re so slow.” He counters, opening the door to my apartment. “If we don’t go now we’re going to be late for the play, so chop chop!” he claps his hands together, and the sound echo’s down the hallway. “Put on your shoes and move.”  
I stuff my feet into my shoes and begin to tie them. Oikawa taps his foot against the linoleum while he waits, and when I’m done he grabs my arm and forcibly lifts me to my feet.  
“Come on, come on!” He bounces behind me, pushing me out the door. In his excitement, he throws his weight a little too much into my back, and I fall into the hallway just as my neighbor walks by.  
I try to catch myself on the trim in order to avoid a collision, but my hand scrapes past it painfully and I fall into my neighbor with a shriek I would have preferred never to have voiced. Scenes of emergency visits and painful concussions play behind my eyes in the split second it takes for me to tumble into my neighbor’s arms.  
He catches me awkwardly, attempting to steady me by gripping my arms.  
“I’m so sorry!” I squeak, trying to regain my body’s equilibrium.  
He lets out a quiet laugh, strong hands still on my arms, and he asks sweetly, “Are you okay?”  
I take a moment to triple check that my feet are still under me, and yep, they are, so I nod my confirmation with a smile.  
“I’m terribly sorry about that,” I say again, and he lets go of me, leaving the place his hands had rested colder than they once were. “Thanks for breaking my fall.”  
“No problem,” he returns my smile and shrugs.  
We hold each other’s gaze, still relatively close since neither of us had moved to give the other room. The air grows thick as neither of us speak, and I feel my face getting warmer. I chew on my lip, searching for something to say.  
He breaks the silence first.  
“Well I’d better get going.” He coughs, taking a step back and scratching at the base of his skull.  
“Have a nice night,” I respond; shoulder’s relaxing as the room temperature returns to normal.  
“You too,” he smiles slightly, continuing to hold my gaze for a breath before he looks over my shoulder at Oikawa. He waves to the both of us, and continues his short trek to the stairwell.  
I turn to lock my apartment door, opting to ignore Oikawa’s devious look in favor of securing my apartment. I double check that everything’s locked. I… wouldn’t want anyone to steal my kitchen supplies. I finish checking it over when I hear the obnoxiously loud sound of the door to the stairwell opening.  
It shuts even louder.  
I sigh and slip my keys into my pocket once again. Surprisingly, Oikawa doesn’t say anything right away, but when we get to the elevator my surprise morphs into bitter acceptance and exasperation when he opens his mouth. Why couldn’t he just let it drop?  
“Have you two fucked?” Oikawa asks conversationally while he hits the down arrow, changing the button’s color from beige to red.  
“W-What?” I sputter, arms lifting uncalled from my sides to flail through the air, “No we haven’t done anything of the sort! He’s just my neighbor!”  
Oikawa crosses his arms and pins me with a look of consideration while I pick at my nails. “Not even a hot make out session? A hand job? Nothing?”  
“No!” I shout, waving my hands in front of my chest to emphasize that- no I haven’t slept with my neighbor.  
“hmm” he hums, bringing one hand up to tap his chin. “Have you at least talked with him?” he asks, and the elevator opens. Nobody’s inside so we enter unhindered.  
“We’ve exchanged pleasantries a few times,” I shrug, and punch the button that will take us to the first level. The button turns a slightly brighter red than the last. I huff, “But beside that… nothing really. Well, I know his name starts with a D. I think it’s something like… Daichi?” I shrug again and then hug my arms against my chest.  
Oikawa moves to rest against the hand rail that’s on the walls.  
“Alright, Suga, I’ll help you out.” He claims, crossing his arms across his chest and meeting my startled gaze.  
“Please don’t.” I request. “The last time you ‘helped me out’ ended in disaster.” I use my fingers to quote his words and glare at him from my corner.  
“Oh it wasn’t that bad,” he waves off my concerns.  
“Oikawa you got us arrested!” I exclaim. The elevator hiccups and comes to a halt with a ‘ding’. The doors open and we walk briskly through the lobby and out into the colorfully lit city night. We continue to talk as we walk towards the bus stop.  
“That was your fault.” He argues, loosening his scarf. “You shouldn’t have had so much to drink.”  
“That’s true, but you were the one to drag me to the bar in the first place.” I counter, punching his arm.  
“So violet,” he mutters, rubbing where I hit him. “I only took you because you hadn’t left your apartment for nearly three weeks. Believe me, you needed it.”  
I squint at him, pouting slightly for a second. The night is warmer than either of us anticipated, so I unzip my jacket while we walk before stuffing my hands in its pockets. “Be that as it may, you not only bought me a lot of drinks, but you encouraged others to do the same. I never would have had so much on my own.”  
He turns to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Ah, but my dear Suga, you needed to forget!” He points with his free hand towards the sky, “I was simply speeding up the process of mourning.” We arrive at the bus stop, and Oikawa plops down on the bench.  
“Buying me a new cook book would have helped me out more than taking me to a bar.” I argue, squinting at my friend before joining him.  
He stills for a moment and then, “Argh!” He laments, covering his face with his hands in a dramatic gesture, “Why hadn’t I thought of that sooner? You would have made so much food.” He whines, leaning against my shoulder in grief.  
I pat his head a few times, amused and exasperated.  
The badinage we fall into on our way to the theater is light, and it’s a welcome distraction from my busy work schedule. Unfortunately for me, Oikawa’s declaration that he would ‘help me out’ in terms of my neighbor was lost to my memory in favor of the fun we had at the play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~ Idk when I'll get the next chapter up, but I AM working on it!  
> If you liked the prologue I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know what you liked about it? What you didn't? (like... am I making this too ooc? I worry) Thank you very very VERY much for reading this =3 I hope you all have a wonderful day <3  
> ~Rose


End file.
